


Truth or dare

by Snape_Granger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snape_Granger/pseuds/Snape_Granger
Summary: I know this storyline has been done alot but I hated the way the writers made Potter immediately childish or fanning over the dark lord. As with all my stories some of the characters are ooc.The trio and friends are dragged into a deadly game of truth or dare with the dark side of the war. Long kept secrets are revealed and painful pasts are opened up.





	1. Chapter 1

_What did I say? It was a bloody set up but no I had to follow Harry like a loyal lapdog._

Strong masculine arms wrapped tightly around Hermione's waist as she helplessly watched her friends being rounded up like cattle. The brunette squirmed trying desperately to escape but the death eater held his ground, forcing his hand around her throat "stop moving bitch before I accidentally forget that the dark lord wants you alive".

"Ready when you are Dolohov" a smaller death eater called out over the pouring rain, struggling to keep his prisoner under control "damn auror. Keep this up I will bite you". Gnashing his rotten teeth in Tonks face.

A sickening pull behind Hermione's navel, they disapparated from the school grounds and reappeared in a pristine courtyard with strutting blonde peacocks that took off running when Dolohov kicked the gravel towards them "stupid fucking birds". He dropped the girl carelessly on the stone ground, a nasty grin spreading across his scarred face "wait till my lord gifts you to me girlie". A shiver ran down Hermione's spine at the horrifying images of what the huge death eater was planning for her. She knew without a doubt he wanted to continue where they left off in the department of mysteries. 

Hermione struggled to her feet, slightly swaying from the lack of oxygen just as her captured friends landed in a blooded mess a few places away.  _Need our wands. No time._ Glancing around she took note of the man by the manor steps holding their stolen wands, so without a plan shetook off at a run slipping and sliding over the rain soaked gravel, the pounding footsteps behind her made her increase her pace. Leaping over her downed companions Hermione skidded under the parted legs of the small death eater.

"Stop her you bloody fool" Dolohov shouted over the howling wind.

A small nervous giggle left the girls lips as she turned back to see both death eaters scrambling to get up from the ground with no success. She could just hear her friends cheering her on.

"Go moine". Ron hooted.

"Run like the wind girlfriend". Tonks hollered 

"What in godric name is she doing?" Harry screeched, concern flickering across his swollen face.

Adrenaline pumping through her veins Hermione increased her speed, unaware of being watched from the manor, she threw her body into the shocked death eater. The wands clattering on the ground. She punched the man in his jaw, grimacing as her fist collided with bone, banging his head against the stones leaving him dazed, giving Hermione enough time to grab the wands but unfortunately she was roughly grabbed from behind by her bushy mane, her head yanked back in an unnatural angle.

"Drop the wands mudblood" her heart skipped a painful beat at the venous voice of her worst nightmares, she reluctantly obeyed. "Get up you blundering twit" Bellatrix snarled at her fallen Conrad. "Bring the prisoners into the library our lord wants to greet them personally" she barked her orders. 

Hermione struggled to right herself as Bellatrix dragged her through the dark hallways of the manor. "My, my muddy aren't we fiesty!" The death eater huskily whispered into her ear. The girl was pulled flushed up against the smirking woman's corset cladded chest, she could just feel the dark witches beating heart, her stomach flipped and her head spun at the intoxicating closeness. 

"Lestrange release the girl" a spine chilling voice broke through Hermione's thoughts, her body was flung on to a carpeted floor next to Harry and Ginny both looking worse for wear.


	2. Protection

"Greetingsss young onesss" the dark lord hissed out "thank you for accepting my gracious invitation". Voldemort raised from his chair by the warm fire, he circled his five prisoners with genuine interest. His pale boney feet was all the group saw, none dared to look up at the insane overlord.

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, blocking reality out as she tried to figure out a plan of escape. Searching through her never ending knowledge that sat stored within her mind the muggleborn drew a blank, she had no idea where they were so she didn't have a clue where the exits layed nor did she know who was residing in the luxurious manor.  _Think Hermione some spell that could help us. Any time now._ Charms class came to mind, professor Flitwick taught them a unique spell that if used correctly would protect the caster from any harm. No wand was needed, anyone powerful enough could pull it off but only if they have pure of heart.  _pure of heart what the hell does that mean? Think Granger come on. Life or death._

"I don't think the mudbloods listening my lord" Bellatrix coolly brought to the dark lords attention. 

Hermione jumped at the sudden pressure on her shoulders, glancing up she bit back a scream, the piercing red slits of Voldemort stared back at her. Forcing down the urge to flee, Hermione clambered to her feet, bravely eyeing the purebloods and their dark lord with amusement.

"Do tell Miss Granger what do you find amusing?" A blonde beautiful witch politely asked.  _damn she is hot._ The witch raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow at the silent muggleborn.

Hermione dug deep, feeling the pull of her magic, a smile appearing on her lips as she concentrated on pushing the energy out. A bright white light started to surround Hermione as she spoke the two simple words "Praesidio Nobis". The moment the words were spoken aloud the light shot up above her and knocked everyone onto their backs, the library started to shake and books dislodged from their rightful homes, spilling onto the ground with loud thuds. 

"What is happening? My lord?" Hermione whipped around, her once cinnamon eyes were glowing a dazzling white blinding the newcomer. "Granger what have you done?" Severus shouted over the choas. The doors slammed shut just as the noise stopped. Hermione suddenly felt dizzy, her body growing strangely heavy, she collapsed.

"What the fucking fuck happened? Why did moine look like that?" Ron was the first to speak up, picking himself up off the floor. "Unsteady there Lestrange" laughing at the dark lords right hand.

Bellatrix screamed "Crucio" at the redheaded wizard but nothing happened, the dark witch snarled in frustration. Ron grinned snatching up a fallen wand and raised it to the death eater "Stupefy" but again nothing happened leaving the onlookers stumped.

Harry was trying to wake Hermione up, shaking her like a ragdoll, her head lolling around her shoulders. "Stop it Potter. You are making it worse stupid boy" Severus sneered at the petulant boy, ripping him away from his unconscious student. The blonde witch bend down waving her wand over the girl, horror filling her emotionless mask "dear Salazar". Gently placing the girl onto her side, she placed a cushion under her head. 

"Stop with the banging sister. We won't be leaving" the blonde sneered at Bellatrix who kept on trying to wretch the doors open. The room went silent at her words till Harry who managed to free himself from the potion masters grip, spoke up "what do you mean we can't leave? Why isn't magic working?".

"As I thought." The dark lord muttered.

"Is Hermione okay?" Ginny asked. Steadying herself against the sofa back.

"Stuck with this monster I'd rather die". "Can be arranged blood tratior" Bellatrix retorted. Ron flipped her off.

"Great my home is being defiled by scum" Draco whined earning a slap to the back of his head by his father. "Malfoys don't whine".

"SILENCE" Severus roared causing the group to jump expect Voldemort who sat looking bored. "Narcissa will you explain to these dunderheads why we are unfortunately trapped together?".

Narcissa turned her attention to the group "your friend used an ancient spell that created a safe haven" sighing at the confused faces staring back at her "protection spell that sucks away magic and trapping us inside this room".

Harry slumped with defeat in the chair across from his arch nemesis "so your saying Hermione has trapped us in a self made prison. What the hell was she thinking?".

"She was protecting you try not to be ungrateful boy" Lucius snarled. 

Hermione whimpered catching the rooms undivided attention. "You can ask her yourself Mr Potter" Narcissa stepped away as the boy saviour rushed towards his friend, grabbing her in to a fierce hug.

Hermione blinked slowly the room coming into focus, pulling herself out of Harry's reach "what happened?" Her gaze drifting around the group of mismatched people.

"You tell us you're the one that trapped us with this.. this snake and his evil minions" Ron bellowed, pointing an accusing finger at the amused dark lord, all while backing himself into a corner.

Taking Harry's hand, Hermione stood to her full height, anger flashing in her cinnamon eyes as she advanced upon her friend like a tiger stalking its prey. Harry, Ginny and Tonks silently backed away from the furious little witch, all three with matching terrified expressions leaving the dark side of their strange group to look upon them with confused and bemused masks. Hermione released her hidden wand and stuck it into Ron's throat "I saved your ass you ungrateful baboon or would rather die?" Forcing his head up, exposing more of his throat, his adams apple bobbing nervously  

"Granger as much as I'd enjoy watching you torture the foolish imbecile I for one would like to know how you came across such spell in the first place" Draco called out nearly wetting himself as she whirled around her wand now pointed at him. 

"Where did you get that wand mudblood? I thought I told you to drop them" Bellatrix cackled at her nephew backing away from the mudblood witch. "No magic deary". Hermione turned to the dark witch, a grim smile appearing "Crucio". Nothing happened, Hermione was stunned when her wand refused to work. Not paying attention to her surroundings an arm circled her waist pulling her flushed up against the attackers chest, her wand snatched from her hand.

"No one tries to curse my sister. You silly little girl" Hermione wobbled as the angelic voice invaded her senses, their breath stroking the back of her ear "Now pet let's be a good girl or I shall have to punish you".  _Please._

 


	3. Chapter 3

Time was slowing ticking by, the room divided into two groups. The closest to the door sat the five friends quietly talking amongst themselves while the dark lord and his death eaters sat by the fireplace. Draco and Lucius were busy playing a game of wizards chess that Ron edged closer trying to watch them, Narcissa and Bellatrix sat side by side eyeing up the young group with mixed emotions, Severus and the dark lord were having a private discussing, Harry, Ginny and Tonks were playing a card game and Hermione was too busy staring off in space wondering how she messed up the protection spell.

"Makes no sense" Hermione muttered out loud gaining the attention of everyone in the room, blushing a bright red the brunette turned her back and started to pace between the ceiling high bookcases, gently running her fingers along the spines.  _this is heaven. If I need to be trapped at least it's in a beautiful library._

Harry angrily slammed his deck down "can we at least do something that isn't so boring" he whined mimicking Draco's earlier outburst.

"What do you suggest Potter? If you haven't noticed we are stuck" Draco sharply replied, grimly watching his king get beheaded. 

Frustration was cursing through Hermione's veins, grabbing her unruly mane she twisted the hair tightly forming a bun at the base of her neck, using her wand to keep it in place. Returning to the depressing group she made a beeline for her beaded bag "hey Harry how about a game that everyone can play?". Shoving her arm into the opening till only the shoulder remained Hermione pulled out four bottles of spirits that caught Harry's eye like a child opening presents on christmas day. Next came out shot glasses and various unopened potion bottles, the last item to come out was something the muggleborn knew would get her in untold amounts of trouble.  _we might not live once the spell wears off, what the heck._

Harry pounced around the room gathering everyone's wand much to their horror "chill we are going to play a game and we need your wands". Tug of war for Voldemorts wand began "come on its not like they work in here anyway. Please" Harry begged the most powerful dark man in existence.

"Have you no shame Potter? Begging like a knockturn alley whore" Lucius smirked, Draco and Ron sniggered even Severus lip twitched.

Voldemort released his wand, watching with amusement as - the boy who lived to be a pain in his backside - landed on his ass painfully. 

"Anyone know how to play truth or dare?" Hermione asked, moving broken furniture out the way, leaving a large space in the middle of the room empty. Placing the collected wands into a glass jar in the middle she grabbed the silver knife from her bag and slashed down her palm letting the blood drip into the jar. Horrified expressions from Lucius, Severus, Ron and Draco met her raised brow while Bellatrix and Narcissa looked on with curiousoty. Harry cut his palm, bleeding into the jar before passing the knife to Tonks and Ginny.

"Ron come on your turn" the redhead shook his head frantically. Hermione rolled her eyes "fine then I shall come to you". Picking up the jar and the blooded knife she made her way towards Ron, Harry had him pinned and Hermione slit his palm, letting the blood drip. Triumph shining through her eyes she turned to the dark side "who's next?".

Lucius pushed his son towards Hermione. Draco thrust his hand out, hissing at the cut and paled as his blood joined the others in the jar. Severus went next then Lucius and the dark lord who allowed the muggleborn to slice him. Narcissa and Bellatrix went last. The jar was now a swirling red mist, Hermione gently put the jar back into the centre of the room.

"Well you can't very well play all the way over there" Ginny spoke up, sitting crossed legged on the floor. Tonks and Harry joined pulling a reluctant Weasley with them. 

With the rest following shortly after the circle was nearly complete. Hermione was placing the last few items in the middle of their circle. 

The circle had Ginny sitting by Tonks, Harry, Ron, Draco, Severus, The dark lord, Lucius, Bellatrix and then Narcissa leaving Hermione to sit between the beautiful blonde and Ginny.

"This is truth or dare our own version" Harry winked at Hermione earning a groan from Tonks. Ignoring the pink haired metamorphmagus he continued "do any of you know how to play?". Everyone except the dark lord nodded. 

"Well truth or dare is easy but not when you have new and improved Veritaserum" Harry gave each of the occupants a glass vial. Seeing the suspicious looks around the circle Hermione downed hers followed by a very eager Harry "if you decide to forfeit your dare you have to take a shot of this". Harry hold up a bottle of frothy green liquid a smug grin plastered on his face. 

Hermione leant into the circle, her skirt riding up her thighs, she blushed as that meant Narcissa and Bellatrix could see her exposed. Shaking her head "beware if you forfeit too many times you have to take one of these" holding up a bag of small white pills "these are if any of you are interested in trying" Hermione held up a bag of roll ups, winking at Harry, leaving the others unaware of what the roll ups contained.

Sitting back in place Hermione turned to see both black sisters staring at her. 

"Let the games begin" Tonks declared.

"Wait what about the jar?" Draco rushed out.

Ginny grinned "that's for later".

Harry placed the empty bottle in the middle and spun it hard. The bottle whizzed around till clattering to a stop in front of Severus. Harry grinned, his green eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Truth or dare Snape?" 

"Truth brat" Severus didn't trust the boy as far as he could throw him.

His grin dulled down "who are you really loyal too in this war?". Hermione gasped "Harry NO". The dark lord looked from Harry to Hermione and back towards his servant.

Black eyes met the red slits of his master's "I'm loyal to myself" was Severus short reply. Spinning the bottle with less enthusiasm than Harry the bottle landed on Draco. "Truth or dare?". S

"Truth".

"Did you if did you not steal from my stores with Zabini?".

Draco smirked "yes but it was for a good cause". The bottle span landing on his mother. "Mother truth or dare?".

Harry was up to no good as he made his way between Lucius and Voldemort "don't mind if I sit here do you?" Without waiting for a reply Harry sat down with a sly grin.

Narcissa smiled "dare".

Draco wasn't expecting his mother to say that.  _what does one dare their mother with that won't get me punished._ "I dare you.." he noticed Granger eyeing with mother and aunt, a cruel idea crept into his mind "I dare you to kiss Bellatrix on the lips for no less than thirty seconds". 

Harry and Ron spluttered up their drinks while Ginny and Tonks sat gaping like a fish out of water. Lucius and Severus looked appalled and the dark lord was intently staring at the Potter boy. 

Narcissa could see Hermione fidgeting next to her, refusing to look up. Turning to her sister who sat a hair width apart, closed the gap and placed her lips against Bella's, their lips moved in synch as the blonde wound her hand through Bella's dark curls, her sisters tongue swiping her bottom lip demanding for entrance.

"Time" Draco squeaked, his mother and aunt were really going at it and he couldn't help but feel aroused.

Hermione couldn't tear her eyes away from the incestious kiss happening right next to her. While the others were trying to get the two sisters attention Hermione was feeling far to warm, and her legs started to feel like jelly. 

The men in the room were hiding their reactions with their robes except the dark lord who had no reaction.

Narcissa broke the kiss, swiping her thumb over Bella's lip to wipe the salvia away. "Spin the bottle son" she breathlessly demanded. The bottle landed on Tonks. "Truth or dare niece?".

Clearing her throat "truth".

Narcissa narrowed her eyes at her half blooded niece "tell me does Andromeda regret the life she chose?". Draco shifted uncomfortably at the mention of his aunt and his father wasn't being better.

"My mom has no reason to regret it but I do know she misses you.. both" Tonks glanced between the Black sisters. The bottle next landed on Lucius.

"Truth or dare".

"Truth" Lucius glared.

"Why did you become a death eater?" A hush fell over the group.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

The dark lord levelled a look at his death eater "yessss do tell Malfoy". Lucius bowed his head, once his lord demanded, one must answer truthfully.  _Hes not going to like this one bit. Damn it to Salazar's cell._

"My father was against me taking the mark, his very words no Malfoy should bow down to another. I was fed up with him dicating my life, he already chose my future wife against my will so I disobeyed him and Avery brought me to our lord just before I graduated". Lucius gave his son a grim nod "I have regretted my decision the very day I murdered my mother to show my loyalty to you". He grimaced at Voldemort.

Hermione and Ginny gasped at the horrifying secret. Tonks blinked as if in a daze, Ron, Harry and Draco's jaw dropped and the remaining adults were silent. 

"Not so loyal after all Malfoy. It's a shame Nagini couldn't join usssssss". Voldemort hissed furiously.

Downing two shot of vodka Hermione winced at the alcohol burning her throat, she turned her glare onto the hateful man "that surprised you my lord do you really think any of your minions are loyal to a nasty bigoted fool like you who uses his power for cruelty.." a soft feminine hand was firmly placed over Hermione's mouth muteing her from further rambling.

Harry looked ready to faint, Draco had his mouth yet again wide open, Ron was passed gone with the amount of alcohol he was throwing back and Tonks and Ginny looked like they were ready to bolt. Lucius stared at the girl, Severus looked bored and Bellatrix was ready to pounce on the girl. Narcissa held Hermione against her chest, her hand still over the girls mouth.

Voldemort sneered "you dare speak to me like that mudblood I am your better". His red slits resting on Narcissa who was struggling to maintain control over the small witch. Harry wanting to quickly safe his mouthy friend from his arch nemesis whispered to Lucius "spin the bottle before old moody here finds a way to slaughter us all" pointing his thumb in Voldemorts direction. The bottle was spun and landed on the dark lord.

_Shit._ Wanting to be back in the dark lords good graces Lucius straightened his back "Truth or dare my lord?".

Voldemort released his deadly gaze from the two witches turning back to his servant "truth".

"Once we are released from this prison will my family bar me be spared your wrath my lord?". His hands felt sweaty, stinging the thin cut on his left palm. He felt faint but he wasn't going to show any more weakness in front of his enemy.

"No" was all the blonde received. "Potter spin the bottle". The bottle landed on Hermione and Narcissa. "Mudblood truth or dare?".

Hermione suddenly had enough of playing with this sadistic sicko, she could feel Narcissa's heart racing against her back, both her and her son were going to be tortured by the reptilain overlord and Hermione Granger was no push over. "Screw you asshole I'd rather ..". Narcissa's hand flew back to her mouth.

"Break time" Harry shouted childishly, jumping up from his spot and helping himself to Hermione's enchanted bag. "Food wonderful food where are you?" Harry pulled out a full picnic basket waving it at a drink Ron who was clumsily making his way to his four eyed friend. "Arry hungryyyyyyyyy" giggling like a school girl meeting her famous crush.

The circles mood was slightly lifted as Harry dumped the contents of the basket in the middle of the floor "help yourself my friends". Grabbing two cauldron cakes the boy who lived made his way back to his spot beside a still fuming dark lord "here have a cake Mr dark lord". Dropping the cake into the man's lap.

Tonks and Ginny took their food to the otherside of the library continuing on with their private conversation. Draco was happily scoffing the chocolate alongside Ron while Severus and Lucius took theirs to the chess board. 

Bellatrix shifted closer to her sister who has of yet to release the feisty Gryffindor who was still glaring daggers at the dark lord. "Cissa look what I got" dangling the bag of roll ups between her long pale fingers. 

Narcissa nodded at Bella, bending down to Hermione's ear "I will only release my hand if you keep quiet am I understood?". The brunette shivered as the blondes breath curling around her ear, she reluctantly nodded. Removing her hand from the girls mouth Narcissa kept her other hand tightly around the girls waist for just in case. Hermione was having trouble focusing, here she was sitting in the most beautiful library surrounded by death eaters and sitting inbetween the most stunning pair of legs she has ever had the pleasure of seeing.  _if I have died and gone to heaven thank you God._

"I knew it little miss mudblood isn't so goody as she makes out dear sister" Bella cackled, blowing out smoke and forming perfect smoke doughnuts that drifted over their heads. She past the spliff to Narcissa who took a long drag before passing it back but unlike her sister Narcissa didn't exhale instead she used her free hand to turn Hermione's face and press her lips to the frozen Gryffindors, her tongue demanding entrance Hermione opened her mouth and the blonde blew the smoke in. 

Narcissa pulled back, a smirk dancing in her red ruby lips as Hermione inhaled the smoke. Bellatrix gripped the girls chin in a vice like grip and coaxed her mouth open, placing the spliff between her lips, the brunette shivered under both the Black's intense gaze.

"Alright time to play people" Harry yelled gaining the attention of the very annoyed group "come on the game is on". Harry furrowed his brows at the strange interaction between his muggleborn sister and the two dark incestious witches. Harry decided to sit closer to keep an eye on them which placed him between Ginny and Tonks. Everyone resumed their previous places and the game was once again under way.

"Hermione it's still your turn" Ginny nudged Hermione in the ribs to gain her attention.

Rolling her eyes "fine my lord" she felt Narcissa tense up "I choose truth". Glaring spitefully. Voldemort brought both his servants to his side, a murmured conversation broke out. All three men turning to watch Hermione should was growing nervous with every minute. 

"Granger tell me why the order of the phoenix doesn't trust you?" Hermione froze up. _how could he possible know? Not even my friends know._ Ticktock went the clock as all eyes were yet again burrowing into her. 

"What you talking about of course the order trusts Hermione. Right Hermione" Harry turned his pleading eyes onto the brunette who shifted afraid of answering but knowing the longer she took to reply sooner the pain came.

Hermione kept her eyes trained on the plush green carpet, Narcissa squeezed her thighs tight against Hermione, her hand softly drawing circles on the girls tort stomach. "I'm gay." The only people who heard the brunettes whispered reply was Ginny that shifted away and Bellatrix and Narcissa who noticed the redheads movements gritted their teeth well in Bellatrix's case growled at the blood traitor.

Voldemort knew the girls secret but wanted to hear the girl say it aloud "didn't get that Granger".

Hermione gritted her teeth "I am a bloody lesbian". She went to stand up but the lady of the manor refused to let her go. "Sit still or I will have to punish you". Hermione ceased her struggles.

"Don't see why that matters I mean isn't Dumbledore gay as well?" Draco spoke up.

Harry nodded "yeah moine surely you can't think the order doesn't trust you because you like ladies". His cheeks were inflamed with a blush.

"I don't just like woman, I like them dark" Hermione bluntly replied "Dumbledore wont admit that he once dated Grindelwald but the moment someone told him I'm drawn to dark woman he said I couldn't be trusted". "Spin the bottle for me Harry". The bottle landed on Bellatrix.

Bellatrix laughed, her hand gripping her sisters thigh "Dare muddy" her dark grey eyes flickering over Hermione's cinnamon ones. 

Without a second thought "I dare you to kiss me no less than thirty seconds". Challenging the older witch was exciting. Narcissa tightening her hold around Hermione's waist, her soft full breasts pressing into the girls back, Bellatrix could see her sisters jealously. _you win this time little sister._

"Sorry muddy but I won't dirty myself with kissing you so forfeit it is" cackling as she elegantly crawled her way to the shots but instead picked up the white pill and swallowed it "nothing like good old fashioned Muggle drugs".

Harry leant backwards he could just make out the blonde witches hands shifting underneath Hermione's robes. His green eyes find the grey of Lucius Malfoy who has also noticed his wife manhandling the muggleborn.

 


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm bored of this game Harry. How about never have I ever!" Hermione bounced up and down forgetting for a moment that she sitting inbetween Narcissa's legs causing the elegant witch to whimper. Bellatrix snickered beside her sister who had her face buried in the mudbloods hair trying to muffle her moans. 

Harry joined in on the bouncing a dazzling smile appearing "yes Hermione you bloody genius. Let's spill some secrets people" clapping his hands together like a demented seal.

"Calm down Potter what is wrong with you?" Severus eyed the boy with disdain as he continued to bounce about the circle. Lucius bit his lip to stop himself from laughing at - the boy who lived to iterate Severus Snape - out loud. Voldemort watched with mild fascination wondering how one had such unmeasurable amounts of energy. 

By this point Ron was mumbling unintelligibly to an equally drunk Tonks and Draco who was using the wall for support. Harry was handing everyone a large plastic cup of his infamous poison which the adults were immediately suspicious taking a sniff before taking a sip, making Lucius gag and Severus cough. The dark lord drank the entire contents, gesturing to Potter to refill.

"Its simple. You start with never have I ever kissed a boy those that have drink" Hermione grinned, Harry returned the gesture saluting with his cup. "Harry you start".

"Never have I ever cheated my way on to the quidditch team". Ron, Draco and surprisingly Bellatrix all took a sip. "Ron you go".

Ron looking ready to pass out "never have I ever tried sucking meself off". Both Severus and Lucius drunk to that both men shrugging off when and why. Harry snorted with laughter and Draco hid his smirk behind his hand.

"Never have I ever lied to my parents" Tonks shouted out. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lucius, Draco and Bellatrix took a sip. 

"Never have I ever touched myself thinking of one of my professors" Hermione blurted out enjoying Ginny squirming as she drank again from her cup followed by Draco, Ron, Narcissa and Voldemort. The brunette nearly choked on her tongue from laughing so hard.  _wonder which professor Narcissa and Voldemort fancied._

"Never have I ever punished someone undeserving" Voldemort smirked as Severus and Lucius drank. "He made us do it".

"Never have I ever cast a patronus" Narcissa spoke up. Harry and Severus were the only two that drank. Severus received plenty of questioning stares but again the dark potions master shrugged it off.

"Never have I ever wanted the dark mark" Draco sullenly spoked. Severus, Lucius and Bellatrix all drank from their cup. No surprise there.

Hermione leant forward and looked the blonde boy in the eye "truth or dare Draco?". Hermione knew Draco wouldn't reveal anything if she bluntly asked him outright.

Looking confused Draco replied "dare".

"I dare you to tell the truth why you got the mark if you detest it so much" Voldemort bitterly chuckled. "Should've of been Syltherin girl. Answer her boy".

"Doesn't matter as you are gonna kill us anyway. He forced me to take the mark as my father's punishment for failing to obtain the prophesy and when I tried to refuse the bastard threatened to have mother raped and murdered. I had no choice but to obey but it doesn't mean I believe the crap he sprouts" Draco hurriedly finished.

Narcissa was slightly shaking and Hermione could feel wet splashes against her bare neck.  _she is crying because of that bloody bigoted snake._ Now knowing what to do Hermione place her hand into Narcissa's and gently squeezed which the grateful witch squeezed back.

"Does it make you feel big to bully people into blindly following you or are you just stupid?" Tonks suddenly threw out, her pink hair turning a blazing red. "Mom always regretted leaving her sisters behind she thinks that if she stayed maybe just maybe she could of found a way to stop Bellatrix becoming your number one fangirl but you know what I think Voldemort.. I think you are a coward that gets off on destroying lives including your naive followers" by now the pink haired metamorphmagus was standing swaying right in front of the furious dark lord.

"What on Salazar's name are you and my niece on?" Narcissa gripped Hermione's chin. "Truth serum" was all Hermione said.  _i just want to kiss those delicious lips and strip her bare and tease my tongue over her perfect breasts.. stop it Granger._

Narcissa inwardly grinned at the brunettes delicious thoughts.  _no point in ruining the girls fun by warning her that quite a few of us can read her thoughts in this very room._  

Tonks had both Harry and Draco's sitting upon her back pinning the witch on the ground "get off me. I will kill that mother fucker" she drunkenly growled thrashing like a trapped wild animals bucking her captors.

"I think we should get some sleep" Severus hid a yawn behind his hand, helping Lucius up from the floor.

Ginny jumped up over to the glass jar "no one touches the jar the game isn't finished" she glared around the room, clutching the jar of wands to her bosom like a nursing mother.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione yawned stretching her arms above her head the Malfoy library coming into view, her legs tangled up.

“Tonks get off me you great hippogriff” she grimaced, shaking the snoring pink haired auror on her arm.

“Not gonna work mione” Harry groggily grinned from behind her. Crawling on all fours the bespectacled wizard leant down by Tonks' ear. “Time to get up sweeeetieee”.

Hermione giggled at the high pitch girly voice that escaped Harry’s lips, hiding her laugh behind her hand as Tonks shot up, her head colliding into Harry’s both yelping in pain, rubbing their smarted foreheads.

“Come on time to play” Ron suddenly hollered out, waking up the rest of the sleeping folk.

Severus and Lucius grumbled hoisting themselves up off the couches, the latter brushing down his crumbled robes like a preening peacock.

Ginny, Ron and Draco were already sitting in the circle, the jar of wands back in the middle of the room waiting for the rest of the group to join them.

Voldemort sneered when Harry sat right next to him, a huge grin plastered on his face.

“Come now Mr big shot you already plan on murdering us all well bar Bellatrix of course no doubt you two are shagging each other” Harry goaded the dark lord.

“You think I would dally in such filthy acts as intercourse?” Voldemort coldly asked. The room falling silent at his questioning.

“Everyone enjoys sex why should you be any different?” Ron replied.

Hermione shook her head wondering if the boys are already been at the alcohol this morning or afternoon she wasn’t quite sure what time of day it was.  
 _One sure way to get us all killed idiots_.

Her cinnamon eyes drifted over to the two Black sisters curled up together on an armchair by the fire. A warm tingle pooled in the pit of her stomach along with a dull ache in her chest at how close those two are.

_I wonder if Andromeda was once that close with either of them._

“Lestrange is into women anyway” Snape drawled.

“Mother we are ready” Draco yelled earning a slap to the back of his head by this dark aunt standing right behind him.

 _Holy cow she is fast unnaturally fast. Is she even human? Maybe part cheetah! Here puss puss_. That thought made Hermione delve back into a fit of giggles. The room’s attention suddenly turned on her. Her face turning bright red, her lungs protesting for air.

“Come now pet sit up properly” Narcissa smoothly took her seat pulling the laughing witch back into her lap with Bellatrix sitting next to them, their knees touching.

“How about two truths and a lie?” Harry asked the sombre group while routing around in Hermione’s beaded bag. Items tossed carelessly over his shoulder.

Books, empty potion vials smashing on the floor creating a pile of tiny of sprinkling glass. A broom joined the pile along with a ratty cloak.

“Harry James Potter!” Narcissa shrieked at the mess on her rug.

He suddenly stopped, peering over his glasses at the blonde witch. “How do you know my middle name?”.

“It is traditional in pureblood families to name their child after their parent or ancestor” she replied as if it was something he should of known.

Harry blushed continuing his rummage through the bag. Parchment and quills emerging from the bottomless bag, he passed the items around.

“This game is simple kind of getting to know your players sort of game. You have to write down two true things about yourself and one lie. We then put the paper in this hat and we read them out and try and guess what’s a lie and who it belongs to”.

The next few minutes were filled with quills scratching away on parchments. The hat was passed around as everyone shoved their folded up parchment in it making it’s way back to Harry.

“Okay first up.... Ooh nice handwriting” Harry grinned unfolding the paper. “First one. I enjoy moonlit walks along the black lake.. second. I have a fear of spiders.. Third. I hate my family”.

Hermione wriggled throwing her hand up in excitement.

“Don’t need to put your hand up Hermione we’re not in class”.

Narcissa pulled Hermione’s arm down forcing the girl’s hands beneath her legs.

“It belongs to Ron” Ginny supplied stealing Hermione’s answer.

Harry nodded smiling.

“I bet it’s the family one that’s a lie” Draco chipped in.

“Moonlit walks my, my Weasley didn’t take you for a pansy” Bellatrix cackled, slapping her hand on her sister’s thigh, an echo of the slap sounded through the room.

Ron nodded blushing at the laughter that followed.

Draco took the hat pulling out parchment “I hate all things Potter.. I hate Dumbledore.. I hate this game”.

“Someone didn’t understand the game” Hermione mumbled.

“It’s uncle Sev and I bet the Dumbledore one is the lie” Draco grinned at the dark wizard's eyes narrowing on him.

“I enjoy torturing innocents.. I’m in love with the dark lord... I fu..” Draco choked on his tongue dropping the offending paper.

Lucius laughed snatching the parchment up “well this is definitely Bella’s and I would take a guess that the middle one is a lie”.

Harry grabbed the paper from the haughty blonde. “I enjoy torturing fools.. I’m in love with the dark lord.. I fucked both my sisters. Definitely Bellatrix”.

“Middle one I certainly do not fancy myself in love with you my lord” Bellatrix answered. Voldemort stayed silent glowering at everyone around him.

“Could have fooled me” Hermione snickered.

“What did you say mudpup?” she growled at the mudblood.

“Next one. I take an hour to do my hair in the morning and again at night.... I detest the dark lord... I want Potter to win the war”.

“My husband without a doubt and the well all three seem to be true” Narcissa spoke up, confusion leaning through her voice.

“Third one Potter hardly has the power to win against the dark lord” Lucius admitted “but it would be preferable if he did”.

Voldemort looked ready to hex his followers in to oblivion.

“I am a lesbian... I’m a dark witch... My childhood was filled with happiness and love” Harry raised a brow.

“Narcissa. Third one” Snape drawled downing the shot of whiskey with Lucius. Both wizards slowly drinking themselves into a stupor.

This time when Ginny shifted away from the three witches Hermione noticed.

“What is wrong with you Ginny?”.

The redhead shook her head refusing to meet Hermione’s eye.

“But you’re married” Ron squealed. “To a man”.

“Doesn’t matter it was an arranged marriage that neither of us wanted” Narcissa explained.

Harry continued with the game, a grimace on his face “I hate quidditch... I was abused by my relatives... I enjoy secretly reading”.

“Yours Potter and I would say the first one is a lie”.

“This war is pointless... I hate Dumbledore... I have no family”. This time Harry really did look confused. “You people sure hate the headmaster huh!".

Narcissa felt Hermione stiffen in her arms “I take it this one is yours pet” she whispered in Hermione’s ear.

“Read the other ones see if we can work it out from there” Draco spoke up.

“Ah this is Draco. I am spoilt... my father bribed the quidditch team to take me... I am secretly in love”.

“Second one. I certainly didn’t bribe that school” Lucius swayed slightly sloshing his drink over the carpet.

“I lost my virginity at fourteen... I watch my brothers masturbate... I have had lots of boyfriends”.

“Far too easy. Ginny and I say the middle one is a lie. I should know I dated her and so has Blaise and flint” Draco shamefully admitted.

“You fouled yourself with a Weasley” Bellatrix sneered “you better hope you didn’t catch anything”.

Draco shivered at the awful thought of contracting wizarding aids from the resident slut.

Hermione glanced at Ginny she looked far to smug for her liking.

Tonks finally spoke up “didn’t peg you for a whore Ginevra”.

“Moving on. Well that’s boring this is yours Mr dark lord. I am superior out of everyone here.. I am powerful... I will spare all your lives”.

“Easy the last one” Tonks recalled “he already said we are all dead when the barrier comes down”.

Harry sighed picking up the last parchment “seriously Tonks?! I have used my abilities to morph into a man to have sex... I have seen my mother naked... I’m in love with mad eye”. He laughed “the last one I hope”.

“Maybe or maybe not. He is quiet dashing with that one leg”.

The realisation dawned on Harry, he turned around gawping at Hermione, his green eyes wide, disbelief written across his pinched face.

“You hate Dumbledore?”.

The brunette shrugged.

“The man is just as bad as him” Hermione freed her hand from Narcissa’s soft thigh pointing a finger rudely at the smirking dark lord.

“How on earth did you reach that ridiculous notion?” Ginny chipped in. She now sat between Draco and Tonks who was now sitting next to Narcissa.

“He plays with his soldiers lives as if they are pawn on a chessboard. Just look at Harry and professor Snape both being manipulated to do his bidding because he is a coward” she hissed.  
“That’s not true” Harry weakly defended the aging wizard.

“No of course you wouldn’t you have been blinded by that tottering old fool when in fact he is the next dark lord hiding under the grandfatherly persona” Hermione growled.

Narcissa gripped the girl tighter around her waist, she could the anger radiating off the muggleborn. She was surprised at Hermione’s hatred.

“Potter you are blind if and I detest saying this, a slip of a mudblood can easily see through the great Albus Dumbledore’s personality and you who I marked as my equal can not then you shall surely fail” Voldemort quipped.

“Well this is getting awkward” Ron mumbled through a mouthful of chocolate, the evidence smeared on his freckled cheeks.

Bellatrix slowly crawled to the centre of the circle, her hips seductively swaying to the sides. Grabbing the pills, bottle of vodka and roll ups before returning to her seat.

Tonks' jaw dropped her eyes following the eye catching backside of her aunt.

Narcissa inwardly smirked at her nieces flustered face watching Bella’s generous ass shaking about putting a private show on the three women behind her.

 _Well two women and a girl however well developed_. Her fingers splayed over Hermione’s stomach, her nails raking over the flesh earning a soft moan from the brunette’s lips.

“Cissy open up” Bellatrix whispered softly into her neck.

Narcissa obeyed, spindly fingers brushing past her lips and into her mouth, a small button placed on her tongue.

“Swallow” Bella cooed rubbing the blonde’s throat.

Hermione peered up, brushing her curls out her face. The love the two sisters held for each other was bordering on the line of inappropriate but she found it intriguing and the warm tingling returned between her thighs. She rubbed her legs together trying to gain friction but it was no good.

Narcissa swallowed the pill just in time to see Hermione squirming in her lap, her knees rubbing frantically together. Her breath hitched.

“Are you horny pet?” she huskily whispered. 


	7. Chapter 7

 

She didn’t get to respond to Narcissa’s playful teasing as the games came to an abrupt end as their safety net came crashing down around them.

The moment the shield came down, the self imposed prison vanished the room was quickly divided. Voldemort had the back of Harry’s neck in a tight grip, the young bespectacled wizard gasping under the cold ghastly touch of his enemy.

Ron, Ginny and surprisingly Draco had their wands out the jar and pointed at the most dangerous being in their sight.

Tonks was passed out drunk next to an equally drunk Lucius sprawled on the ground, resting her head on the aristocrats firm muscular chest. Both with drool trickling down their chins.

Bellatrix looked torn between to protecting her sister and obeying her lord’s command.

Narcissa had placed herself in front of Draco much to his dismay.

Severus sat with his left leg over his right knee on the couch, his eyes shut, his hands resting behind his head. A look of peace made it’s home on his pale sallow face.

“You’re accepting death professor?”. Hermione couldn’t believe the spy of the order of the phoenix was giving up so easily without a fight.

Without opening his eyes “I know best when to admit defeat Granger” he drawled.

The shockingly fun time they had trapped in Malfoy manor was now well and truly over. 

“Traitorssssssssssssss” Voldemort hissed, his blood red slits narrowing on his followers. “Death ssssshall be your only esscape”.

The freezing cold shudder ran down her spine, she was actually feeling sorry for the death eaters. She hadn't noticed the blonde lord on his feet glaring at the self imposed dark lord.

Lucius laughed drunkenly swaying on his feet, a bone chilling laugh that would from this day forth haunt Hermione in her nightmares.

“Then get on it with I would rather die than continue this ridiculous charade” he snarled thrashing his wand at the dark lord.

Harry was unmercifully tossed to the side, he scrambled up from the floor and out the way of the now duelling wizards.

“I was wondering when you would finally grow a pair” Bellatrix snickered.

Feeling the door handles dig into her back, she slowly reached a hand behind her and not removing her eyes from the dark lord she fumbled with the handle pushing it down. Relief flooding her small frame as the door unlatched and silently swung inward, the wedge of the door hitting her back.

Hermione moved forward just as she brought the door open, turning her cinnamon eyes upon Harry who was the only one to notice her movements she nodding towards Ron.

Creeping his way around the back of the room Harry leant into Ron’s back. “Grab Ginny when I grab Tonks we need to go now” he hurriedly whispered.

The curses from the duo went flying in all directions. Their audience raptured by the warring men that they failed to notice the younger generation shuffling toward the doors or in Harry’s case stumbling with a drunk Tonks leaning on him.

Once her friends made it clear of the door Hermione huddled with them outside the library.

“Go back to Hogwarts everyone must be worried by now” she urged her friends.

“Hang on a bleeding minute! What do you plan on doing?” Harry harshly whispered.

Hermione shook her head pushing him towards their friends “I can’t just very well leave professor Snape to die” she snapped.

“Well he seems happy to lie down and die so I say let him” Ron mumbled.

“Bullshit you are only staying to help that harlot ..”.

A sharp slap across Harry’s cheek shut him up, he had the grace to look embarrassed and ashamed.

Without waiting to see if they followed her orders Hermione crept back through the doorway. She rolled to the side as a stray spell smacked the wall beside her leaving behind a black scorch mark. Glancing up she gritted her teeth, professor Snape was now fighting alongside Lucius both trying to get the upper hand over their dark lord but both failing and failing fast.

She needed to cause a distraction so everyone could escape with their lives.

Crawling along the floor towards the bookshelves she fumbled with her wand closing her eyes she muttered the curse.

“Incendio”. The spell hit true and the books absorbed the flames.

She hated the damage she had caused to such beautiful books and it’s history now forever lost in the blaze of fire that choked its way through the library.

She coughed violently under the smoke billowing heavily in the room, she couldn’t hear if the distraction worked as the fire was roaring in her ears. She stumbled on all fours becoming disoriented she had no idea which way was the door. Her eyes started to sting from the smoke and her lungs were wheezing in panic. She felt hot, she was burning up, was she on fire?.

Suddenly she was lifted from the ground and hoisted up into a pair of strong arms. She closed her eyes from the wave of dizziness that took hold threatening to bring up the meagre food she ate from the day before.

Fresh air hit her far to warm skin, soft grass was felt on her back. Hands ripping her robes away leaving her exposed to the freezing cold air.

“Hermione” a floaty voice called out to her.

“Lass can you hear us?” a Scottish voice interrupted her daze.

Hermione blinked owlishly, wincing under the bright sun, she turned her head to meet the green eyes of her head of house kneeling beside her. Narcissa stood over her concern written on her delicate features.

The sky a nice blue with white fluffy clouds. Snap out of it Granger.

Hermione struggled to sit up, only to be pushed back down on the grass.

“Stay still lass you suffered burns” professor McGonagall grimly spoke. Gently keeping pressure on her shoulders.

“Harr..”. A coughing fit started up, her chest burning.

“Everyone got out fine pet it was you that suffered injuries from your little bonfire” Narcissa said reassuringly, kneeling down on her knees, her long fingers stroking her curls.

Hermione could hear crackling in the distance, the sound of glass shattering and the groan of metal bending. She grimaced at the sight of the manor burning up in flames. This certainly wasn’t what she had in mind.

Turning her gaze back to Narcissa. “I.. S” her throat was parched and sore.

“Don’t try to talk pet”. Fingers danced along her collarbone.

Hermione immediately obeyed, leaning into the blonde woman’s gentle touch. She wasn’t sure why she felt so secure with the Malfoy matriarch but she wasn’t going to dissect it.

“You saved us that’s all that matters” Draco suddenly appeared above her, a goofy smile plastered on his lip. His hands in his robe pockets “not much of a home anyway”. The sun reflected off his hair creating an angelic halo around his head.

She would of giggled if not for her burning throat. The blonde boy was far from angelic but then do is everyone that had to participate in the war, their dreams, their hopes, their innocence long gone.

Tears trickled down her hot cheeks, she hated feeling weak and helpless but here she was lying prone on the ground beneath her once been enemies.

“Hush pet you need your strength” Narcissa sighed brushing the singed curls from Hermione’s face.

“Time to take the young ones back to school and this young lass to the infirmary” professor McGonagall informed Narcissa, a pale hand clasped on her shoulder.

“Just for while we transport you to Hogwarts pet. Just a quick spell to put you to sleep” Narcissa cooed. Stroking her cheeks with her knuckles.

Hermione nodded trusting the older woman, just as the darkness took hold leaving her to drift off to sleep.

 


	8. Chapter 8

..

Groggily smiling to herself Hermione felt wonderful, a warm tingle spreading through her body. She was in heaven, swimming gently through the clouds. She could get used it this especially the warmth pooling between her thighs creating a sticky mess of pure bliss. If only her arms would cooperate and her fingers would wander down to her aching core..

“What are you smiling about pet?” The angelic voice of Narcissa pulled her out of her strange erotic moment.

Cinnamon eyes met intense blue. “I feel utterly wonderful” she whispered in a dreamy voice eerily similar to Luna Lovegood. _Oh lovely Luna such a strange creature but I would like to see her.._

“That will be the potions working through your system dear” madam Pomfrey came bustling up to Hermione, a disapproving frown on her kind motherly face. “I should just reserve this bed for you and Mr Potter” she tutted.

Hermione pouted playfully, a lopsided grin tugging at her lips.

“Where is Harry? Ron? Tonks?”. Her question aimed at both witches looming over her bed making her feel tiny in comparison to her usual stature.

Narcissa smiled taking the seat by her bed, her hand cradling Hermione’s wrist. “Pet you should be resting not worrying about your friends but I can assure you that Mr's Potter and Weasley are having a stern talking to with the headmaster and my niece is no doubt getting her ear chewed off by my sister”.

Hermione raised a brow “why?”.

A sparkle of laughter left Narcissa just before her serious thin lipped smile appeared.

“You left the school grounds and got caught by death eaters pet. I’m sure you can see why everyone is angry with your gallivanting around in public without protection”.

_Well don’t I look stupid for asking such a simple question._

“Who saved me?” Hermione suddenly remembered the strong arms carrying her out the fire, the way the enticing scent plagued her nostrils.

“Bella”.

“Why? I’m just a mudblood”. Confusion showing on her face along with disbelief.

“For me pet” Narcissa simply replied.

“Where is she now?”. Not really sure she wanted to know but it seemed appropriate to ask.

“Hiding’”.

“Won’t you miss her though?” Hermione mumbled.

Narcissa laughed again. “We can live without each other you know, have done for many years while she was in Azkaban”.

“You’re very close is all” Hermione blushed under admitting what she saw “like very close like in the library close”.

The older woman lightly trailed her nails over the girl’s arm, inwardly smirking at the goosebumps that followed. “You enjoyed watching us didn’t you pet?”.

She bit her lip turning her gaze away from the smirking woman, laying on her back gazing up at the wooden beams of the ceiling.

“Was Andromeda close to you both when you were children?” she asked, interested in knowing more about the witch that broke away from her family to marry a muggleborn wizard.

Narcissa stiffened, her smile vanishing. Her cold demeanour returning. Her blue eyes flashing dangerously, standing up she leant over Hermione, pinning her arms above her head.

“You should keep your lips sealed pet” she whispered harshly into her ear “while I tend to keep you all to myself I know Bella will gladly appreciate you withering beneath her”. She bit down on the earlobe hard enough to make it hurt but not bleed, earning a squeak of pain from Hermione.

She retook her sit, the smile reappearing as if nothing out the ordinary happened.

“Sleep pet you look exhausted”.

Hermione blinked fast trying to absorb the sudden personality change. Now she knew not to ever mention Andromeda to either of them.

 _Bipolar the lot of them. Hey what did she mean she’s keeping me? What am I a bloody pet? Is that why she calls me pet?. I don’t know how I feel about that_.

Clutching her smarted earlobe Hermione rolled on to her side, facing away from the frightening regal woman. She stayed silently still hoping Narcissa would be fooled into believing she was asleep and maybe leave her alone.

Tying the borrowed expensive silk robes around her body she blushed at the thought of the erotic blonde wearing them with nothing underneath.

Creeping out the infirmary was harder than she thought, Narcissa didn’t leave her side once instead she curled herself up on an comfy looking armchair that did not belong in such a plain boring room. Hermione watched her chest rise and fall it was memorising, the way the beautiful breasts heaved upon her chest captured her full attention. It took all her willpower not to reach out her hand and touch the soft pale mounds, pinching the nipples between her nails earning a pleasurable moan from those enticing ruby lips.

Shaking her head she slipped out the double doors, wincing as the wood thumped together as it closed. Sighing in relief Hermione tiptoed through the dark corridors careful not to make a sound and draw unwanted attention on to her.

The great hall was full of energy and enthusiasm from excited students eating their breakfast and chatting to their friends.

She spotted Harry and Ron sitting at the red table, their faces gloomy and the bottomless redheaded wizard was pushing his food around the plate.

“What is wrong with you two?” Hermione grinned as the boys jumped out their skin and knocked over the jug of pumpkin juice, the unpleasant juice dripping onto the closest Gryffindor's laps.  
Harry grimaced turning to face his friend who sat in between him and Ron.

“Shouldn’t you still be in bed Hermione?”.

Hermione shrugged noncommittally “why do I need to stay in bed I’m fine you know”.

“Doubt it” Ron muttered under his breath.

Hermione crossed her arms glaring at her friend “and what is that suppose to mean?”.

“The fact you are now” Harry rubbed the back of his neck, discomfort taking place on his face. “Err.. well you know”.

She raised a brow, pursing her lips in annoyance. “What is wrong now? Is this about saving everyone from being killed by that ridiculous snake overlord?”. Her voice rising above the chatter of the hall.

“No of course not I’m glad you helped but...”.

“But what?” she impatiently snapped, banging her fist on the table catching the eyes of her housemates. “Mind your own bloody business will you!” she shouted at the onlookers.

“Hermione please you’re embarrassing yourself” Ginny suddenly piped up, her green eyes sweeping around the room.

The great hall went silent Hermione flushed at the stares of everyone present. She nearly bolted as a presence loomed over her.

“Pet it seems you have lost your way” a cold voice whispered in her ear, hands gripping her shoulders in a painful pinch.

She felt the intoxicating scent of the blonde’s closeness clouding her thoughts, the warmth of her body cocooning Hermione into a hazy lull.

“Up pet” Narcissa commanded. Her voice full of authority and power.

Hermione stumbled up without thinking earning a few surprised looks from her fellow peers. She was turned around to face the high table and the gobsmacked expressions of her professors, well all except Dumbledore and Snape. The latter barely sparing her a glance.

“Miss Granger if you would be so kind to come to my office” the headmaster kindly intoned raising from his golden throne like chair.

Hermione followed the aging wizard with Narcissa trailing behind her. They took the spiralling staircase in silence, she stayed behind the blonde as she knocked on the large wooden door.

 _For someone so old he surely can get around the castle faster than any student. Spritely really_.

“Come in” the headmaster called out.

She shuffled in, head down and shoulders slumped. The wooden floorboards seemed rather more interesting than of late.

“Sit please my dear”.

She turned to Narcissa as if asking for permission. A blonde perfectly sculptured brown raised, she inwardly smirked at the young witch. “Sit pet”.

Her backside automatically obeyed sitting in one of the chairs placed in front of the headmaster’s desk. Hermione had never been in the office before, there was never a reason for it. The office was large and spacious, the desk was cluttered with strange gizmos and parchment scattered upon the surface. Fawkes the phoenix sat perched on his stand, his eyes closed. _Such a magnificent bird_. Many portraits of deceased wizards and witches lined the walls behind the headmaster, their attention focused on the trio. _Maybe the old headmasters and headmistresses?._

“Previous heads my dear” the headmaster confirmed her suspicions. “Now I am sure you are wondering why you are here?”. He looked at her with a intense gaze over his half moon glasses.

Hermione shrugged. _No I thought I would just sit here and gaze at your handsome face you stupid old cogder._

“It has been brought to my attention that you have been enthralled by lady Malfoy here”.

“Harry you mean”. Was all Hermione said.

“Mr Potter is just worried about you my dear and rightly so”. His blue eyes no longer held the twinkle that he was famously known for.

Hermione saw Narcissa stiffen, her back ramrod straight, her face a blank mask.

“I can not tell you who you can see Miss Granger but you must understand that the claim...”.

“If you will allow me to tell the girl myself Albus” she all but sneered at the man. Turning her body, sitting sideways in the chair, the blue eyes training on Hermione.

She fidgeted under the dark look. “I am fully aware of the jars purpose pet. Do you really think you and Mr Potter came up with up the idea first?”. The disbelief on Hermione’s face made her laugh. “It is a very old tradition that allows a pureblood to make a claim on a lesser folk”.

“You mean me as the lesser folk” she growled at the harshness. “you can not be serious”.

“I take it this is the first time you used the jar?”. The headmaster asked.

Hermione nodded mutely.

“Why do you think Miss Weasley was insistent on the jar being in her possession? Draco is unaware of what the jar stands for and judging by the naivety of your friends so are they. Only a pureblood woman can make a claim”.

Everything clicked into place now, why Ginny insisted on trying the jar if they ever played together. She wanted to make a claim herself on Hermione.

“Look at me pet” Narcissa sternly snapped.

Hermione obeyed, her cinnamon eyes drinking in the darkened blue eyes of the sophisticated older witch. She crooked her finger.

_Obey like a dog Hermione woof, woof._

Stumbling up she stiffly walked the short distance, a hand pushed down on her shoulder till she was kneeling on her knees in front of Narcissa’s chair.

The same hand tangled in her curls, mimicking the stroke of an domesticated puppy. She bit her lip hard to keep her retort in. As hard as she tried she couldn’t stop the soft moan escaping her throat as nails scraped along her scalp sending chills down her back.

“See Albus the claim has been acknowledged and will be sealed” Narcissa smoothly taunted the older wizard, a wicked glint in her eyes.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Time was ticking slowly by.

She lost count on how many times she grinded her teeth in the days following Narcissa’s admittance and her unfortunate stupidity costing her freedom and becoming property to a rich blue blooded aristocrat that seemed to relish in tormenting Hermione with the fact.

Strict rules was placed upon her; she wasn’t allowed to be alone with her friends, had to be in sight of her mistress at all times unless in class and school came before fun. Hermione didn’t have a problem with the last one if not for the fact she wasn’t able to have fun with Narcissa lurking over her shoulder.

She had to dress like a pureblooded young lady. only the finest for my pet. What about what I want?. Her hair painstakingly forced into permanent sleek curls, that came down to the middle of her back. _No pet of mine will have her hair tied back. She maybe beautiful but it doesn’t mean she can bloody take control of everything. Respect_  given at all times or as she found out punishment would be given. 

The day started out fine, Hermione had breakfast with the boys which was acceptable as Narcissa was at the high rise watching intensely until one jealously infused comment from her friend sparked a fight.

“How’s being her whore working out for you?” Ginny innocently inquired.

Hermione swore she saw jealously spiking in the younger witch’s eyes. Her appetite effectively ruined.

“Have you even seen a mirror recently Ginevra? I happen to still be a virgin but I can’t say the same for you.” She spat, dropping the spoon in her bowl of porridge with a splat.

Ron and Harry sat eyeing the girl’s in quiet, keeping their thoughts to themselves across the table.

“At least I’m not spreading my filthy legs for a death eaters wife like a bitch in heat but then again you do belong to her” Ginny screeched.

The reminder of her non existent freedom chewed at her insides. Her stupidity forever coming back to destroy her and no thanks to the redheaded bint in front of her.

“Go to hell,” she screamed back.

Wobbling on her legs Hermione dashed out the great hall, angry tears trickling down her flushed cheeks. Blinding stumbling out the entrance and collapsing by the black lake.

“I don’t appreciate such unseemly behaviour in a public setting pet”.

Jumping up she growled at the older woman that took everything from her. "This is all your fault. You can not control me I am a human being with rights” Hermione screamed at the amused blonde, her wand digging into her chest. “Go screw someone else desperate enough for your touch” she seethed.

Slap. “You dare speak to me with such disrespect pet. I don’t take kindly to insults especially from my toys” Narcissa’s voice was calm but Hermione heard the cold danger in her tone.

Wand gone, Hermione clutched her stinging cheek, slowly backing away. Each step she took back Narcissa took a step forward till she was backed into a tree trunk on the outskirts of the forbidden forest. The gap was shortly closed between them, the older woman’s firm body pressed into her shaking form pinning her to the rough bark.

“Now pet I believe I promised a punishment if you broke a rule, did I not?” she whispered in Hermione’s ear, her warm breath caressing the shell of her ear.

“Please it won’t happen again” Hermione pleaded.

Slap. She cried out at the force of the slap, her head hitting the trunk, her cinnamon eyes met the lustful eyes of Narcissa.

“Please Mistress... I'm sorry”.

“Better pet but I’m afraid you still need punishing. It is for your own good,” she cooed, her knuckles stroking the cut on her cheek.

Narcissa suddenly grabbed Hermione by the back of her neck, the nails piercing her soft flesh as she was pulled deeper into the dark forbading forest.

Their footsteps crunching on dry leaves and broken branches. Hermione stumbled over the debris trying to keep up with the long strides Narcissa was taking, the grip tightening around her neck if she failed to stay upright.

Suddenly she was shoved roughly to the ground, her knees scraping beneath her and her wrists taking the hard impact.

“You have let yourself down pet." Narcissa levelled her with a steel gaze, both hands on her hips.

Hermione shivered, clutching at the mud caked forest floor. Her eyes refusing to meet the older woman’s even when she knelt down in front of her.

“Tsk pet you are incredibly rude this morning”.

She landed with a solid thud on her back, giving Narcissa the advantage to straddled Hermione’s body. An unpleasant glint twinkled in the older witch’s eyes as she bared down, locking her thighs around her legs. A long black whip was drawn from somewhere from Narcissa’s body, the tails gently curled around her exposed skin of her arms.

Hermione was forced on her stomach with impressive speed, the weight disappearing from her body she turned her face to see Narcissa standing regally over her, looking every bit of a dominatrix. The unmistakable whoosh of the whip cracking back and landing on her lower back.

She bit her lip more from surprise than pain but that was just the beginning.

Lash after lash laid bare on her shoulder blades emitting cries of pain from Hermione as she squirmed under the whips tails. By the end of her punishment she was a sobbing mess.

“Well done pet” Narcissa cooed reassuringly, stroking Hermione’s hair.

 


End file.
